


Comission

by Bearsofthewest



Series: Minecraft YT Demi-God AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearsofthewest/pseuds/Bearsofthewest
Summary: Bad is working at his forge when a guest comes with a request.
Series: Minecraft YT Demi-God AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989064
Kudos: 56





	Comission

Badboyhalo loved his forge. Though he wears a hoodie, he can't help but always have chills before the next wave of heat comes from the fire. He rolls up his sleeves as a mental time goes off.  
He transforms into his 'soot' form. If he was being honest, he looks more like a black devil. With the fangs that grow slightly and horns that stick out, while the rest of him is just black. Oh let's not forget the fact he accidentally scares people with the white pupils.  
Outside of being able to produce fire, he is immune to heat. He thanks his godly dad for the gift because he can save on some equipment. He reaches into the forge and pulls out his prize for his patience.  
"Finally!" He sets down his prize and grins at how they turn out.  
Clapping his hands together , his grin turns into a wide smile.  
"MY MUFFINS ARE DONE!"  
Inappropriate use of the forge but considering he is the only son of Hephaestus who resides in the camp and his half-sisters don't care to use the forge as much, he likes to spend his time here when Skeppy is off doing what he wants. Bad enjoys using the forge for his deeds. From simple things of just sitting for warmth to using it for projects. 

"Can I have one?"  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jumping slightly and flames bursting from both the soles of his feet and forge, Bad falls back onto the ground and back to his normal self. There standing next to him was the son of Ares, Technoblade. 

Nice enough fellow as long as you don't challenge him or pique his interest in a way that sends chills down your spine. 

"TECHNO, I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE COMING IN!" Bad yells as he dusts off the dirt on his pants and hoodie before giving an annoyed look at the pink-hair man.

Techno looks at him.  
"Soooooo is that a no."  
Bad sighs and gestures for him to grab one. Techno eyes brighten at the approval and grabs the nearest one. 

"Careful they're fresh out of the oven." Bad says but he knows it's pointless seeing as he already down his third one.

Bad gets himself one and bites in, enjoying the burst of sweetness cooked to perfection.  
"So what can I do for you, Techno?" The pink-hair teen pauses in his chopping into his sixth muffin and pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket.  
Bad finishes his muffin and takes the paper. Studying the paper, Bad looks to Techno, kind of confused.

Bad raises a brow, waving the paper back and forth. " What's this for exactly?"  
Techno usually comes to him for the purposes of armor and weapons, his most prized possession is his crown he wears after each victory.  
Techno swallows his muffin and answers," So, can you do it?"  
Bad sighs and accepts the project.  
Techno grins and smacks the blacksmith on the back before walking away with five more muffins for later. He waves back.  
"I'LL COME BACK TOMORROW!"  
Bad looks at the paper and transforms into his soot form.  
Guess muffin time is over for now.  
\------  
Techno scrolls in , red cape blowing behind him as he peaks into the forge. With his knuckles, he knocks on the wood post that marks the entryway.  
Bad jumps from his seat, eyes wide, he looks to Techno.  
Techno gives a slight wave."Good morning?"  
Bad shakes his head and yawns.  
Laying his head back down on the table Bad replies with a tired good morning. Without picking up his head, he grabs the bag that's on the table and gestures for Techno to grab it.  
The demi-god takes the bag and opens it. Grabbing a few of the contents inside, he grins at the blacksmith's work.  
"Why thank you Bad. Didn't think you would actually get it done in time." Techno says as Bad just groans.  
Techno leaves and Bad lays with his head on the table before finally lifting it.  
There in front of him was a package of store-bought muffins and a few tokens.  
Picking up one of the tokens,Bad sighs but is kind of grateful.  
On the token, it has a hog's head with swords crossing in the back. Flipping the coin shows the purpose of it, inscribe TB and right below IOU.  
Considering he paid in muffins and gave him some of the tokens for later use. Bad called it a good day.


End file.
